


Madam Red

by NoMercyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not a good writer, Loss of Virginity, Reader is a mortal, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, also maybe i should put up a warning for some swearing, apparently I take ages to update, i just had this idea that wouldn't leave my head so here i am, i will try, not sure if i can update on a regular basis, pls forgive my language mistakes y'all, the guys who beat up Theo are their own warning (some homophobic and racist comments)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMercyy/pseuds/NoMercyy
Summary: The Dark Lord has to remain in control over his Lilith. He needs a spy.Someone plain and dumb. Someone unable to figure out the woman's true identity, with no access to the coven's information and therefore no risk to his plans. In short – a mortal.And who would be more covenient than [y/n], Ms Wardwell's student who lives with the Reverend and his daughter Roz, but is slowly losing faith in the mortal church?[Lilith/Reader]
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Female Character(s), Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	Madam Red

The fateful day that would prove to be a turning point in your life had not started off very well. It was a Thursday, the first day of school after summer holidays and the morning was cold and frosty, as though it knew of the dark forces lurking right around every corner in Greendale.  
You sat in class, trying to listen to what Mr. Cole was saying about German grammar, but today your mind was wandering off constantly.  
Even though you shared this class with Roz, she did not sit with you that day. It was strange. Sure, she sat with Sabrina or Suzie often enough, but you knew she hated Mr. Cole's guts and there had always been a silent agreement going on between the two of you that you would let her copy your notes during his classes.  
After all, Roz was almost a sister to you. You had been living together for years now because Father Walker had seen it fit to take a child into his home in an act of noble generosity in his role as a religious representative.  
There had always remained an odd distance between you and Roz – never quite sisters, never quite friends – but these silent agreements of trust and mutual respect had always been following you everywhere. That is, until today.  
You squinted your eyes at the assignments Mr. Cole had put on the board. _Genitiv? Nominativ?_ It was obvious you should have followed his class. Huffing gently, you pulled out a piece of paper and copied down on it whatever he had written onto the board in an attempt to look busy.  
Your thoughts however strayed back to that morning.  
Father Walker, tired and moody because he had not had any coffee that morning, had decided not to take you and Roz to Baxter High in the comfortable warmth of the car, but had left the both of you to walk there. Obviously you'd rather gotten in the car and arrived early for class, especially since you were in desperate need of a warmer jacket and a new pair of shoes, but the walk along the Greendale woods was beautiful in a melancholic way and you had told yourself very firmly not to be bothered much by the approaching fall.  
What had been truly humiliating though, was how Roz had chosen to ignore you.  
All. The. Way. To. School.  
A hot, furious blush crept onto your face only thinking of it now in class, glancing at Roz' back. She had purposely walked faster then, leaving you behind - crushed and in genuine wonder.  
All of the sudden the ball rang and pulled you out of your reveries, as did Mr. Cole's yelling over the noise of 20 students slamming their textbooks shut and rustling paper. “Finish your assignments until next lesson on Monday! Remember that _Dativ ist dem Genitiv sein Tod!_”  
Roz got out of class earlier than you did and for a moment you wanted to hurry after her, knowing she would meet up with the Brina, Suzie, Harvey and the WICCA girls in the library, but after a moment of hestitation you decided against it.  
Clearly you weren't wanted around. The thought made your heart clench for a moment.  
Roz sometimes forgot they were _your_ friends too. Even though – and the realization hit you hard – none of them had ever invited you to join WICCA. It was ridiculous how much that notion hurt. You hadn't even met mysterious Mrs. Wardwell, who had, according to Sabrina, helped set up the club in the first place. A glance at your new timetable this morning had informed you she was going to be your English and History teacher until next semester. It was funny to think your friends knew her, but you on the other hand were not even sure you would recognize her on the corridor. Not that it mattered anyway.  
It was lonely though, standing there on the crowed corridor, obviously looking the spare part.  
“AY!,” a voice belonging to one of the brutes from the football team cut through the noise.  
You hoped he did not mean you.  
“Ay!”, he yelled again and now you recognized him as Collin Nevens, one of the awful guys who had so apallingly assaulted Suzie the other day. It made you feel sick. “Isn't that the dyke's little friend?!”  
Your heart dropped into your guts. Please, _no._  
They were three or four and they were laughing loudly and wildly. Usually that didn't bother you much because usually you weren't alone, but with Roz, Sabrina, Harvey and Susie. They didn't dare bother you when you were with others.  
But today you were facing them alone.  
Not that they would do much, right here in the middle of the corridor. And what would they want to do anyways? The had pulled up Susie's shirt and they had slapped her across the face, but they would never want to do that to you. They had done it to Susie because they enjoyed tormenting poor androgynous girls. And also, you were sure, because deep down they all saw how cute Susie was. Their cruelty drove them to destroy all natural and innocent beauty they encountered.  
You, on the other hand, knew for sure that you weren't cute or pretty at all.  
Still they instilled a sense of fear and dread in you. You wanted to run, but that would have been stupid. So you stayed.  
“Now, has your little dyke girlfriend abandoned you? Have you broken up?”, Colin laughed and turned to his friends for support. They were close now – broad shoulders, stupid smirks, dull eyes. “Has that black little church virgin Rosalind abandoned you too? Come on tell me, has that black Reverend fucked you properly yet? Aren't you his little whore?” His eyes twinkled with something you identified as evil.  
“The Reverend has shown me nothing but kindness.”, you replied through gritted teeth.  
“I think you are his little whore. What does the church think of your dyke girlfriend? Have you told them of your queer little secret?”  
“Susie is not my girlfriend. Colin, just ask her out. If that's your twisted way of trying to find out wether or not she is with someone already - she is not. We're not together.”, you tried your sweetest smile, but you could hardly hide your fury.  
Colin merely turned an angry purple, but otherwise ignored your comment. “So you haven't told the church you like pussy? Oh what will God say to that...”, he laughed ironically.  
His vulgar phrasing had a blush creep up your face, hot and red. You hated this conversation. You hated Roz for betraying you so. You hated Colin. You even hated the church right now. “I do not like pussy!!”  
Suddenly you spotted a movement from the corner of your eye and there was a cool breeze lingering on your neck. You turned around in a flash.  
She was _red. Red all over._  
A woman leaned in the doorway to Miss Wardwell's class. Her dress was red. And gorgeous. And red. Her nails were red, her heels were red. Her smirk was red with glistening lipstick. It didn't reach her eyes though. No, her eyes were intense and piercing and they looked down upon you with such coldness it send a chill down your spine.  
“What a shame for all the girls out there,” she said and sarcasm dripped from her words and venom from her gaze.  
The realization hit you.  
_This was Miss Wardwell._ And she didn't seem to like you at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction! I know [Lilith/Reader] is maybe not the most popular kind of fanfiction type in our lovely CAOS community, so really I'm not expecting a lot of response, but I would love for you to drop by a comment!  
Also, I'm aware that there might be some weird phrasing, I'll work on that. It's 2:43am right now and I'm not a native speaker, but it wouldn't have felt right not to write this in English. Anyways, if you have any corrections I won't be offended if you tell me. I'm always grateful for any kind of feedback!  
I hope I'll find the time to write more and update very soon (and won't be too embarrassed reading this tomorrow morning haha).  
Have a great day! (or if it's 3am like it always seems to be when people read fanfiction: sleep well dear)


End file.
